User talk:Acer4666/Season 4 stunts
To discuss the identity of a performer, please create a new section below. Try to keep them in the same order as on the main page. See the archive for discussions of "solved" performers. 7:00am-8:00am 1.1 Secret Service Agent I think that Secret Service agent guarding Heller killed in that motorcade attack is Allan Graf, based on that agent's image and Graf's image in IMDb. BattleshipMan (talk) 14:17, July 15, 2019 (UTC) 1.3 CTU security guard I think the guard might be played by Jeff Podgurski. His left ear and nose look similar to the guard's. --William (talk) 07:54, February 9, 2020 (UTC) :I'm unsure - I'm pretty sure Jeff Podgurski played the 4x07 garage man (see further down), and the guard seems to have more of a hooked nose than Jeff--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:13, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Okay, so maybe swapped place? How about Brian Simpson for the guard?:p --William (talk) 14:42, February 9, 2020 (UTC) My new alternative for this guy is Nathan Siebring. This pic of him from 2012 looks very similar to the guard. --William (talk) 10:10, February 10, 2020 (UTC) 1.4 Waiter & 1.6 Passenger Could be Anthony G. Schmidt and Paul Lacovara? --William (talk) 15:15, June 30, 2019 (UTC) :It's hard to be sure given the blurry shots we see of the characters. I'm not 100% sure these people are stunt performers as opposed to regular background extras--Acer4666 (Talk) 15:38, July 14, 2019 (UTC) ::After watching the Blood on the Tracks feature I think those guys were specifically placed there. It's sort of an action scene and the jacket guy almost stumbled onto the waiter. IMO the jacket guy looks like Lacovara while the waiter not so much as Schmidt. --William (talk) 02:48, July 15, 2019 (UTC) 1.10 - 1.11 Secret Service agents This video of the motorcade attack should help get a look of the other Secret Service agents on that scene. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:41, February 13, 2020 (UTC) :As I stated on my talk page, I think those two are played by Troy Gilbert and Mike Smith respectively. --William (talk) 05:03, February 14, 2020 (UTC) ::I think you're probably right on Mike Smith. I think he also played this SS agent in Season 5. ::As for Troy Gilbert: Gilbert has naturally very light blond hair. Although in his lock and load appearance he has grey hair, I believe that's because on that day make-up sprayed the stuntmen's hair, which I believe was to make them vaguely match the stuntmen used in the "hero" shots with Jack etc. Although it's possible they did the same for the SS attack scene (filmed it on separate days with different stunt performers, and then had Troy Gilbert to match someone with grey hair again) it's quite unlikely. The face also doesn't really remind me of Troy Gilbert, although I can't point to any specific differences due to the SS agent not being in full focus--Acer4666 (Talk) 09:31, February 14, 2020 (UTC) 8:00am-9:00am 2.2 MTA guard C.C. Taylor as the guard? --William (talk) 05:02, February 17, 2020 (UTC) 9:00am-10:00am 3.1 Omar thug Darrell Davis is listed for 4x04 on imdb, and I think this thug looks quite a bit like him--Acer4666 (Talk) 19:56, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :Does look like him. I agree. -William (talk) 09:29, May 19, 2019 (UTC) 12:00pm-1:00pm 6.3-6.5, 6.7 Compound sentries 6.3 sentry looks like the same guy as 7.4 garage man below. 6.4 could be Victor Quintero? 6.5 looks like Randall Archer. Do you think 6.7 could be one of the Picernis? --William (talk) 11:54, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :6.3 & 7.4 - yeah, I thought so too. :6.4 - possibly, are there any other shots of Quintero online? :6.5 - I did suggest this, I seem to remember something made me think it wasn't him, but can't remember what it was... :6.7 yes, there's actually a few people in the gunfight that look like they could be one of the Picernis. Not sure if it's the same performer in different places or different people that look like them--Acer4666 (Talk) 15:36, July 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Quintero has a facebook account and apparently has lots of photos, but I don't have one and can't access to them. --William (talk) 02:55, July 15, 2019 (UTC) :::hmm yeah, I checked those pics out, and I'm not sure it's him...there are shots of him filming of Pirates of the Caribbean (around the same time as S4 filmed) and Quintero's hairstyle always seems to be swept back, different to this guy, and his eyebrows seem thicker than the sentry's--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:01, July 15, 2019 (UTC) ::::Maybe Rick Sawaya for 6.4? --William (talk) 15:36, August 3, 2019 (UTC) 6.9 James Heller Any chance of Diamond Farnsworth being the guy? --William (talk) 16:12, October 8, 2019 (UTC) 1:00pm-2:00pm 7.2 Garage man 1 Maybe Michael Sarna played this man. Some pics. --William (talk) 10:46, June 3, 2019 (UTC) :They have a strong resemblance - although he would have been ~40 years old at the time, and the garage man looks fairly young - but not impossible!--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:02, June 3, 2019 (UTC) 7.3 Garage man 2 I wonder if Brian Duffy played this terrorist?--Acer4666 (Talk) 14:14, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :I think Duffy looks like him. Also kinda looks like the "Dr Pavel I'm CIA" man if you know what I'm talking about. --William (talk) 02:35, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Somehow I doubt whether it's indeed Duffy played this man, as the photos of the two men are in the same angle whereas their ears and noses look different. How about Brian Simpson as this shooter? --William (talk) 07:23, February 6, 2020 (UTC) :::I'm not sure that it's Brian Simpson - but I think it could definitely be Jeff Podgurski that you mentioned above!--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:13, February 9, 2020 (UTC) :::Although Brian and Jeff look very similar, what swings it for me is that Jeff has a large jaw/overbite like the garage man and Brian doesn't really comparison--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:29, February 9, 2020 (UTC) 7.5 Garage man 4 Paul Anthony Scott is listed for 5x13 on imdb as a double for Thomas Vincent Kelly, I haven't checked that but I'm thinking if he could be the garage man 4. --William (talk) 09:31, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :I like it! Definitely looks like him--Acer4666 (Talk) 14:14, May 19, 2019 (UTC) 11:00pm-12:00am 17.1 CTU agent Could be Chino Binamo popping again? --William (talk) 04:01, July 14, 2019 (UTC) :I'm not sure - this guy's nose seems a lot thinner than Chino Binamo's--Acer4666 (Talk) 15:33, July 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Did we already discuss Paul Sklar for this guy?--Acer4666 (Talk) 16:11, February 15, 2020 (UTC) :::I don't think so. Another shot of the agent(borrowed from Talk:Bryan Friday, in case you want to discuss another agent I posted there). Sklar looks leaner and thinner while the agent has larger build. And I don't think that the two men have the same facial feature. --William (talk) 11:35, February 16, 2020 (UTC)